1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to exercise equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a compact, simple and flexible full body exercise apparatus.
2. Background and Objects of the Invention
There are many types of exercise equipment known in the art. One class of exercise equipment available is intended to work specific muscle groups. For example stationary bicycles, treadmills, and stepper machines, are generally employed to work the leg and buttock muscles. Often these devices are large and not easy to store. Further, if a full body workout is desired, wherein most or all muscle groups are exercised, other apparatus must be employed.
There are also known in the art many complex exercisers. These are often configurable or adjustable to enable a user to do many varied and different exercises, typically in a number of positions (i.e., sitting, laying down, standing, etc.). For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,152 to Wolff, is one such apparatus. These systems are mechanically complicated, having many parts, and may require the user to rearrange or add constituent portions, to accommodate the various exercises supported. These types of exercisers are also expensive, and typically do not fold to enable a user to store them in a small area, for example, under a bed.
Objects of the present invention are, therefore, to provide a new and improved exercise apparatus having one or more of the following capabilities, features, advantages, and/or characteristics:
a modular simple device; PA1 enables a user to exercise many of the muscles or muscle groups of the user's body; PA1 low cost construction using many readily available components and or materials; PA1 storable in a relatively small area; PA1 quickly adjustable to accommodate users of differing heights.
The above listed objects, advantages, and associated novel features of the present invention, as well as others, will become more clear from the description and figures provided herein. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the appended claims.